Life Begins At Night
by RumorsofaRevelation
Summary: The Turtles go to Casey's grandmother's farmhouse in Bon Temps, Louisiana for a little R & R. But, as usual, their wish is no one's command. Rated T for language, disturbing images, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Things

Chapter One: "Bad Things"

"We're here, guys!" April yelled to the back of the truck where the Turtles were sleeping from the 18 hour drive. Here was Bon Temps, Louisiana, at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. It was almost pitch black outside. Mikey thought he saw something move through the moonlight, but was too tired to question it.

Sookie Stackhouse brought Andy Bellefluer's cheeseburger and fries out to his table. "More iced tea, Andy?" she said, taking the glass from him. When she turned around, her hand hit a woman's chest. "Hey!" the woman said as some ice and a bit of water spilled onto her shirt and the tips of her magenta hair. _"I can't believe it, how am I going to get a job with this stain on my shirt!" _Sookie heard the woman think, then handed her some napkins and said "Here have these. And we need a new waitress, you wait here, I'm gonna go ask Sam." Sookie put the empty glass down, heading towards the back.

April watched the blonde haired girl go to the back, wondering "_How did she know that I needed a job?" _She was pulled out of her thoughts when a black man in the kitchen said to her "Yo sweetie-pie, would you mind bringin this out to that table there?" "Uh, sure." April said, grabbing the tray and then giving the plates to a seemingly overweight couple at a booth. "Enjoy, ma'am." April said to the woman, who smiled at her. She turned around, seeing the blonde girl come out from the back with a black apron and a t0shirt that said "Merlotte's Bar and Grill" over the breast. "Is a size 7 okay? My name's Sookie Stackhouse, by the way." the blond girl said, handing her the clothes. "Yeah, I'm April. Uh, when do I start?" April asked Sookie, who picked up the iced tea glass and said, "Now."

"The Vampire Rights Amendment, or VRA, continues to be a hot topic among political candidates, along with the president." a newswoman was saying while Splinter meditated, Raphael watching the TV, Leonardo eating a sandwich with Donatello and Mikey. Raphael wanted the VRA to pass- he had respect for the vampires for coming out of the coffin with the Great Revelation. He remembered the night it'd happened- April was calling asking if they'd heard it, saying people were screaming in the streets. "Why can't we do that?" Raphael said, gesturing to the TV. "Do what, Raphael?" Splinter said, opening his eyes from his meditation. "Why can't we have our own Great Revelation? Why can't we come out of the shadows too!" Raph's voice was getting louder, drawing the attention of his brothers and Casey, who'd just walked in. "My son, I understand your desire to leave the darkness you've been living in, but do you remember the riots that happened after the Great Revelation? The risk of losing you is too great." Splinter replied, touching his son's shoulder.

"April just called and said that they're having a little party for me and her down at Merlotte's. She got a job there, we were planning on staying a month or so, I hope that's okay with you guys." "Casey, it is fine. A month of rest will do us all good." Splinter replied. After their discussion, Raphael had gone for a run. Now it was about six at night, and he wasn't back yet. "Master, what is taking Raph so long?" Leo said, now starting to worry a bit. "I do not know, my son. Come, we will go look for him." Splinter replied, the two of them leaving quietly, trying not to wake Donnie, who'd fallen asleep on the couch.

Mikey was downstairs, looking for his ShellCell, which he thought he'd dropped when he'd come down earlier to get some champagne for the party when Casey'd asked him too. He saw it lying next to a bottle of wine he'd accidently grabbed at first. Mikey looked at the wine, then sat down on of the crates, and opened it, then sniffing it first, he took a drink from the bottle.

Donnie woke up to a crash in the basement. 'Huh? What? when?" he said, sitting up instantly. Raphael and the others were gone, and a note was on the floor next to him, in Splinter's handwriting:

_Donatello-_  
_Leonardo and I have gone to get Raphael. Michelangelo is with you, and Casey and April are at a celebration at her new job. _  
_Love, Splinter_

He put the note back, then went to the basement stairs and called "Mikey? Are you down there?" He said, leaning down into the dark. "Yeah, I'm down here, dude." Mikey replied, his speech slurred. Donnie went down the stairs and found Mikey wobbling towards them with a bottle in his hand. "Mikey! You, you're drunk. God, come here."

Donatello wrapped his arm around Mikey, kind of half dragging, half supporting him up the stairs. They got up the stairs from the basement, and Donnie put him on the couch. "Hold on, Mike, I'll get you Coke." he said, Mikey only hiccuping in response. He went to the fridge, grabbed the Coke, and went back to the couch. "Hey Donnie." Mikey said, grabbing Donatello's wrist as he handed him the Coke, then pulling him down and kissing him, Donnie dropping the Coke...

Raphael saw the house before the guards. They instantly beared their fangs - vampires. "I don't want to fight. See?" he took his hands away from his sais, but he recieved a kick to the face, and then, he felt rage boil in him. He beat the man with the end of his sai, then slammed the other man's head onto the concrete. He went over to the house, which was glittering, and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a woman on a felt couch next to a pool, and the woman was sucking the blood of another woman, Raphael had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

Mikey leaned into the kiss more, Donnie's eyes wide and his lips not moving, he dropped the Coke which burst onto the floor. Mikey closed his eyes, then pulled away, sitting down on the couch, Donnie next to him. Donatello didn't look at him, but looked at floor, and Mikey turned on the TV, which was turned onto _16 and Pregnant._ After the second commercial, Donatello picked up the can and threw it into the trash can, then got the mop and started mopping the spill up. Mikey didn't notice the tears falling from his brother's eyes.

End of Chapter One. On the next Bloody Night Life, "Nothin' But the Blood" :

"April, something happened with Mikey last night..."

"Well, well, what do we have here? And what do you call yourself, turtle?"

"And if I have to chose between me and you, guess what. You lose."


	2. Chapter 2: Nothin But The Blood

Chapter Two: "Nothin' But The Blood"

The woman turned away from her "victim"- the other woman, a blinde haired girl of 23, looked too pleasurable to be called one. The vampiress' read hair flamed in contrast of her beautiful pale skin, as did the blood that coated her lips like the brightest lipstick. "Well, well. You got past the guards. What do you call yourself, turtle?" she asked, leaving the blonde on the couch and walking towards him. Raphael met the vampiress' sneer with his own trademark one. "Raphael" he replied as she got closer to him. "And what makes you think that you can just barge into the vampire queen of Louisiana's home?" Raphael's smirk almost flew off his face, and he saw the blonde woman leave. "The-the Queen?" he said, now standing up completely straight. "And tell me, Raphael. Are you sensitive?" she said, smiling. "No..uh, ma'am." he replied. "Good." she said, bearing her fangs.

"I don't see him, sensei." Leo said as he Splinter searched the woods. "Yes, my son. But sight is not the only way to see things." Splinter replied, closing his eyes and sniffing the air. "He is this way." They headed towards the end of the woods.  
The Queen retracted her fangs from Raphael and she spat his blood out. As soon as she did, her door was kicked open, almost shattering the window next to it, and another giant turtle and a rat walked in- not that this suprised her.

"What have you done? Who are you?" Splinter said to the red haired woman, who had retracted her fangs. He went over to Raphael and kneeled down to him. He saw the bite marks on the front of his shoulder. "She has fed from you." was all he said. "I am the Queen of Louisiana. My name is Sophie-Ann." she said, bending down next to Splinter and Leonardo, who'd joined him. Splinter's eyes widened and he bowed his head quickly. "Your highness, my son, why did you do this?" he said, dabbing a cloth at the bites. "Because I did not know he wasn't human. Not until I tasted him." Sophie Ann said, then moved Splinter's hand away. She bit into her arm, and blood began pouring out. "This will make him heal faster." she said, and lowered her arm to Raphael's mouth. Raphael shook his head "I don't wanna be a vampire." he said as she tried to put her wrist to his lips. "You will not be, my son. Now drink, it will heal you." Splinter said to him as Leonardo watched, horrified and awed at the same time as Raphael started drinking it. His eyes were wide at first, but then he closed them and started licking the blood as it came out. Sophie Anne took her hand away, then as she was walking away, she told Splinter: "I look forward to meeting your other sons."

"We're home!" April said as she opened the door. Donnie was in the kitchen, reading, and Mikey was passed out on the couch. "Here, I brought you some leftovers. Where's Splinter? And Leo and Raph?" April said, putting down a white styrofoam tray on the table. "Well, Splinter and Leo went to go look for Raph. I'm kinda getting worried. They've-" Donnie didn't finish, because Raphael, Leonardo, and Splinter all came in. Raphael looked fine and bright, and Splinter and Leo looked tired. "Good night, my sons. Welcome home, April. Casey." he walked to the room designated his for the month, and Leo went to the chair in the living room, and reclined it. "Hey, there's some leftovers over here, Raph. From the party." Donatello said, trying to figure out why Raphael looked so much more bright than he had before. "Thanks, bro, but i'mma go to bed." Raphael replied, then he went to his room. "We're gonna go too." April said, pulling Casey to their room. Leo was asleep already.

Donatello was in his room about an hour later, trying to figure out why Mikey had kissed him earlier. "_He was drunk off his shell. He wasn't thinking." _was the thought Donnie consoled himself with. He tried falling asleep, but he kept sitting up. By the time 10:00 came, Donnie had barely slept. He went into the kitchen. April was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. The others were still asleep, Leo and Mikey still on the couch and chair. "Hey Don. Sleep well?" April said, smiling at him as he went to the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. He grunted and sat down at the table. "April, something happened with Mikey last night." Donatello said, fingering the handle of his coffee cup. "What?" April replied, putting the paper down. "Well, he got a little drunk." Donnie said, about to continue when April said "I told Casey we didn't need champagne for the party. The fanciest food they had there was cheese dip." Donatello looked down and sighed before he said the next part. "And he, he kissed me." April's eyes went wide "He did WHAT?!" she almost screamed, then looked over to Mikey and Leo, making sure they hadn't woken up. "But, but, bu-. Look, Donnie, he was drunk, right? He probably didn't know what he was doing. And we're gonna have a little kareoke party tonight. Just have some fun, don't think about it, okay, Donatello?"

Mikey wheeled the kareoke machine into place. "Who wants to go first, dudes?" he said, holding the mike out to them. Leo held up his hands as if in defense, Raph shook his head, April shook her head, along with Casey. Mikey thought he saw Splinter nodding, but Donnie came and took the mike from him. "Lady and gentleman, turtles and rat, tonight we've got Don-a-tello!" Mikey said, smiling up at Donnie and giving him a thumbs up. Donatello just started the music and began singing:

_"I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"_

Donatello's voice gets stronger and his voice rings through the room, Splinter's eyes going wide. April's eyes were tearing up, but Donatello looked at Mikey as he sang the next lines:

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I....!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!  
_  
_I'm with you...  
I'm with you...  
_Donatello dropped to his knees, Raphael's eyes going wide, along with Leo's. Splinter had moved to the front and was standing beside April and Casey.__

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
_I'm with you"_

Donatello's voice faded out, and everyone was silent. He looked at the ground, and then April started applausing, which led everyone else to applause, a bit awkwardly. Michelangelo looked at Donnie like he was worried about something.

Stay Tuned for the next _Bloody Night Life,_ "Sparks Fly Out"


	3. Chapter 3: Total Eclipse of the Heart

((Song used is "Trouble Is" by Allison Iraheta))  
Chapter Three: "Total Eclipse of the Heart"

Donatello got up from the floor as the others applaused. Mike just looked at him like he was worried. No one wanted to follow his preformance, so Casey wheeled the machine back into a corner and April turned on the TV to Gossip Girl for Splinter, Leo sitting down to join them.

Mikey sat in his room, thinking. He remembered what he'd done that night. He didn't want to talk to Donnie about it, he just hoped it would become their secret- something they both shoved deep into the corners of their mind- but Don's song tonight broke that illusion, and solified the fact that Mikey had been hiding from, that they needed to talk about it. The sun began to set, deep shades of purple and orange gleaming through the trees. And then Mikey saw Don walking out into the woods, and without thinking, jumped out the window and started following him.

Raphael stared in the mirror, the almost healed bite marks still dully bruised on the front of his shoulder. He remembered drinking the Queen's blood. It hadn't tasted metallic like his own, no, it was different. Like drinking chocolate syrup with hot sauce. It was pure, unsaturated decadence. "God, I sound like a monster." Raph said, going to his room, laying on the bed and turning on the radio, a slow song starting.

_I could slip so easily into you, if I let myself go, oh, I could land my wildest dream come true, you never know, oh..._  
April drove up to Merlotte's, and walked up to the door. She was busy for a few hours until on one of her breaks, Sookie came over to her and handed her a red rose and a note. "It's from some guy who walked in. He's at table four." April looked down at the note and opened it.

_April,  
Meet me at the lake tonight  
- Casey_

April smiled to herself, then looked up at table four and saw no one there, then looked at the door and saw Casey leaving.

_How it's gonna wind up in the end, wil we be lovers or not even friends? Trouble is, I like the taste too much and I can't think straight, people change and will you still be here after today?_  
Donatello came out to a clearing, the sun barely illuminating the sky. He dropped to his knees and felt the tears spill over from his eyes.  
Mikey watched Donatello's shoulders heave, then stepped out and walked towards his brother. Donnie didn't see him until he walked in front of him and as his purple clad brother lifted his head, Michelangelo fell to his knees and hugged his brother tightly, his own tears spilling out. "I'm sorry, Don, I really am." Donatello had stopped crying and was now stroking his brothers shell, telling him that it was okay, that he knew it had been a mistake. After a while, their tears had stopped, but they just stayed in the same posistion, Donatello protecting his little brother.  
_Trouble is, I feel like I could win or lose it all. I don't know which way to fall..._

_Don't forget the promises that we made when I got on the plane,oh, we'd be back together once again, and we would stay the same, mmm..._  
"Raph, come out of your room, you've been in there since dinner." Leo said, his voice hard. When he heard the music drifting out of the door, he sighed. "I saved you some. Splinter made fried chicken." Leo said, his voice losing some of it's hardness. "Raphael!" Leo said, now yelling.  
"My son, the vampire blood's affect is wearing off. He will be better by tommorow. And he drank a great amount of the Queen's blood-when that happens, Leonardo, a bond is formed between the vampire and the human who drank their blood. Those times within a few days when he was happy and bright was because Sophie-Anne was. And now, the bond is broken, and his emotions must shift back to his own." Splinter said, leading his son away from the door. Leonardo nodded, then said "I'm going to bed. Goodnight sensei." "Good night, my son." Splinter replied calmly, even though worry built up in him.  
Leonardo laid down in his room, hoping that tommorow, everything would be back to normal tommorow- atleast, as normal as they could be.  
_Sometimes I think love can last, but sometimes I think forever is a thing of the past..._

_Trouble is, I like the taste too much and I can't think straight..._  
April drove up to the lake and saw Casey standing at the end of the dock. She got out of the car and ran towards him, then fell into his arms. But he started falling back and then they were both in the water, soaking wet an laughing

_Trouble is, I feel like I could win or lose it all, I don't know which way to fall..._  
Donnie and Mikey walked back to the house, their problems solved. Donatello went over to his window, and heard Mikey shout "Wait! Donnie!" "What, Mikey?" Donnie said, climbing up the window sill. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone. Please?" Mikey said, bambi eyeing the hell out of Donnie. "Okay, Mikey. And stop it with the eyes, you're creepin me out." Donatello replied, grabbing his brother's hand and helping him into the room. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Don." Mikey said, lying down in the bed with his brother. "Night Mikey." Donnie said, but Michelangelo was already asleep.  
_Everything's so temporary, hold too tight and things just slip away. And then you hold me, I'm in place...trouble is...I don't know which way to fall_

End of Chapter Three, Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Plasir d' Amour"


End file.
